


Gone Awry

by HalfshellVenus



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(S3): This was <i>not</i> according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing this fandom, but [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** got me again…

x-x-x-x-x

Devastation, yes, certainly—Sherlock expected that. He knew how cruel he'd been to poor John, but it couldn't be helped. Everything was just too cocked up for him to bring the public around via sheer _reason_. Moriarty had boxed him in far too well for that.

Admittedly, he had meant to make his way back to London much sooner. Those two years hadn't been easy on him either, but things had got out of hand. Enemies and foreign governments could never be relied upon not to bollocks up even the best of plans, and Sherlock could be a bit impulsive even on his own.

But this… This woman. This _engagement_. John was supposed to limp onward into a future where Sherlock would someday return, not recover so well from the tragedy of losing Sherlock that he wholly _replaced_ him. Sherlock had done his best (unintentionally, of course) to thwart John's attempts at frivolous romances earlier, and really, he'd been so sure John wasn't up to a deeper relationship just yet, not after Afghanistan.

How could the man have gotten over the war, over Sherlock, and found himself a fiancée in just those two bloody years? It defied logic!

The worst of it was, Sherlock _liked_ Mary. Well, as much as he liked anyone apart from John, but still—she was friendly enough and sharp, and not all intimidated by _him_ (and God, was that ever rare).

She obviously loved John, all the imperfect edges of him, and Sherlock had never seen the man happier.

So where, in all of that dreadful, lovey-dovey coupledom, might there still be room for _him?_

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
